


OwnCharacter: マサムネ シロ [ Masamune Shiro ]

by twistedMagic



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedMagic/pseuds/twistedMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fear" She thought "Fear is synonym of authority, therefore, I don't mind murdering"</p>
            </blockquote>





	OwnCharacter: マサムネ シロ [ Masamune Shiro ]

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post this here before I lose it in my netbook.

**Short Backstory** ( _Work In Progress_ ):

 

Masamune Shiro was mostly lonesome due her parents work. Her father was a pilot and her mother was stewardness, they were for each other. Even if she was lonesome, she didn't feel like that. In fact, she felt lonely when her parents where around since she was not used to their presence, she was vaguely used to souvenirs and that was it. 

  

  In school, she was still emotionless and barely spoke. Constantly trying not to be important, almost invisible. She made a couple of friends, actually, the Heiwajima brothers before the pre-incident that marked Shizuo's life. She had known them since the very beginning. Most of the time, though, she spoke to Kasuka. It wasn't attraction, that'd be horrying. It was like a brother and sister relationship, it wasn't the same with Shizuo who she only saw as a friend. Shiro would ask for advice and show to Kasuka her weakness, her sadness, fears, happiness. Emotions. 

 

  She crossed paths once or twice with Orihara Izaya who was still someone she didn't know or wished to know if the anger outburst of Shizuo rang a bell. 

 

  She didn't love Shinra yet she felt a physical attraction towards him the moment she met him by accident due Izaya using her as a shield so Shizuo wouldn't kill him with a street sign.

 

 

 **Connection to the main plot** ( _W I P_ ):

I am thinking she might be neutral evil. Utterly indifferent to the ongoing situation with Kida, Mikado and Anri

 

-Relationships ( W I P):

 

_**Kasuka:** _

  After graduating she tried to get several part-time jobs due the fact she was alone. She tried at first to be involved in the music world playing the violin but it didn't work at all. Therefore, she worked in several places: In a coffee shop as a barista-because her cooking skills aren't the best ones, in a convinient store, cram school teacher. It worked for a while if she saved up but it wasn't good enough. That's how she ended as Kasuka's bodyguard -although she thought it was pointless because there were plenty of people out there who were worthier than her- but since they were childhood friends and their brother-sister relationship was the same, he hired her. He was worried about her unhealthy habits.

 

_**Izaya:** _

  Being Yuuhei's bodyguard wasn't her only achievement. She was part of _The Dollars_ too, Izaya actually recruited her as he randomly did with people. Ironically, she ended up involved with the raven-haired male because of her stubborness. They met after long time in the park by accident, the male was making a deal ( she being from afar couldn't tell ) and at her eyes, he seemed lonesome after he was left alone with the bag ( which to the day, it contents remains unknown for her ). She approached him with no excuse at all which called his attention. Shiro lacked social skills which could explain why she didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable when approaching him. He had a vague feeling he saw her somewhere, it took him a while to recognize her due her change after graduating.

  She actually sat next to him in the same bench and asked him about his day, that was an odd question that he even pointed out because ' _We just met_ '. At the end, she managed to get him to speak but when the sunset came, she waved at him -the only little she said were small comments of ' _I am listening_ ' or ' _Go on_ ' no matter if he was speaking about using people- and then walked away.

 

**_Shizuo:_**

  She has very little of free time due her job as bodyguard but one day she had to inform something that happened to her parents, they actually died. She didn't mind, really. They abandoned her and she hasn't even developed attachments towards them but due the herency she had to go back. The male allowed her and that's how in a hurry, she bumped against the blonde. Normally, she wasn't clumsy but it was an especially ocassion since the lawyer was pissed for waiting her. She didn't look who it was at first but when she glanced up -since she is one head smaller than Shizuo- she was taken back by who it was. And viceversa. She apologised quickly anyways and ran away, leaving a confused Shizuo behind.

  Eventually, after solving her family situation. She began to search for the blonde which didn't take that much since Izaya was around causing mischief. She was glad for once and went towards them, just to calm down Shizuo -it never worked again- to talk a bit before she had to head off.

 

_Special features:_

\- She suffers from heterochromia (left eye green, right brown) so she uses one color contact lense -green- to hide it.

\- She is an albino with pale skin but she dyes her hair black.

\- Most of the time she is seen with feathers she collects from the floor, being a hobby of hers. She also carries her favorite novel, a red plain book with no cover.

\- Due her job as a bodyguard and occasionally 'favors' requested by Izaya, she can do parkour and carries a gun hidden in her waist and a knife hidden in her left boot.

\- She has sharp deducing skills, which she began to develop as a kid by watching people from the window of her house since she was alone at home and almost had no friends. Basically, intelligent with limited social skills.

\- Calm personality and actually despises with hatered being bossed around but keeps it well hidden behind her emotionless self.

 


End file.
